coauthorfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Arya Elf/Screwing Ninjago + Kepler's Fanfic
Keplers *.... What now. *Will this book have love interests? *6:55Arya ElfThat depends on what you want. *6:57KeplersIt is your book too, you know that, right? *I just wanted to know because I've not done a love interest in literally three or four years. *And it was Hero Factory. *So you can imagine the cheesy. *6:58Arya ElfXD *You should make Jack and the chick love interests. *And have one of them kill the other. * *6:58KeplersTechnically I had another, but she died in the first chapter and the actually attraction was never made clear... *6:59Arya Elf *6:59KeplersNO, NO KILLING EACH OTHER. *6:59Arya ElfXD *6:59KeplersNINDROIDS. *6:59Arya ElfWhatever. *I still think they should... *She poisons him, and he stabs her with his Katana. *...Did I spell that right? *It says I didn't, ** . *7:00KeplersKatana is spelled right. *7:00Arya ElfGood. *7:00KeplersWhy would they kill each other (except that she's paranoid )? *7:01Arya Elf...Because. *It's fun. *But Jack really doesn't die. *He nearly dies. *7:01KeplersAnd she? *7:01Arya ElfBut is rescued by a rouge nindroid. *She's dead and gone. *They together roam the land. *And he becomes bitter. *And defeats the nindroid. ** nindroids *But also takes over the world. *7:02KeplersBut, like... She's dead. *7:02Arya ElfAnd has a reign of horror for a thousand years. *7:02KeplersThis is meant to go alongside the real continuity. *7:02Arya Elf(Because he's now immortal, thanks to his nindroid friend bob.) *Wait, what? *7:03KeplersI mean this goes with real Ninjago. *When the Nindroids are really defeated they find out about it. *If they become love interests, why does she poison him? *7:06Arya ElfBecause she's paranoid. *Duh. *Like Herod. *7:07KeplersWha. *But they like each other and smoochie smoochie. Why poison? *7:08Arya Elf...Herod had his favorite wife killed. *Wait. *So you think it's too far-fetched? *7:09KeplersA little. Herod as in of Jerusalem? *7:10Arya ElfYeah. *So, then. *7:10KeplersHe's a dictator. *7:10Arya ElfHe has a crush on her. *7:10KeplersLike everyone in that time zone. *7:10Arya ElfBut she is paranoid. *7:10KeplersAs in like international time zone. *7:10Arya ElfAnd so she poisons him, *and he was lead to believe that she would betray him, *so he killed her. *He died, too. *But he was revived by Samuki or however you spell his name. *7:11KeplersThat's so sad. *And Samukai is dead. *7:11Arya ElfBeing already dead, he couldn't die again *7:11Keplers.... He's air. *7:12Arya ElfAir? *7:12KeplersSide effect of being a vortex. *7:12Arya ElfSo? *He's like the overlord now. *But he can revive people. *7:12Keplers.... How. *7:12Arya ElfAnd so he does, and threatens him, like he did Zane's dad. *Don't you remember what he did? *7:13KeplersI don't remember him being like the Overlord. *7:13Arya ElfAnd so he's forced to help Samukai. *He's air. *That's how he's like the overlord. *7:13Keplers-.- *7:13Arya ElfHe can possess someone *7:13KeplersNO. *HE GOT DISINTEGRATED XD *7:13Arya ElfHe's still out there. *His essence is. *7:14KeplersSo is Wu's dad *7:14Arya ElfAnd?\ *7:14KeplersBy your logic, I can quote the Ninth Doctor. *"EVERYBODY LIVES!" *7:14Arya ElfGah, that's different. *Wu's dad was the first Spinjitsu master. *The one who created Ninjago. *And Samukai is lord of the dead. *SO ANYWAY. *He is revived by the underworld potion. *And he has to do the bidding of the skeleton leader. *7:16KeplersOr drive a katana through his sternum. *7:16Arya ElfHe finally revolts, and is aided by a Nindroid who glitched. *They'd just revive him again. *Or take away the Katana. *They go, defeat the evil, *7:17Keplers *7:17Arya Elfhe is bitter and angry, *and when Wu, who is still alive at that time, *(And Garmadon ) *try to reason with him, *he kills both of them. *With ease. *So much so, *it's not even funny. *And each of the Ninja, who are old by now, also try to stop him, *7:18KeplersSo basically we turn canon on its head and say "SCREW NINJAGO" *7:18Arya Elfbut he kills them also. * has joined the chat. *7:19Arya ElfAnd the younglings. *Ohhaider, Neh :3 *So anyways. *7:19Nehpets700Aweshum! *7:19KeplersWut *NOT AWESHUM *7:19Arya ElfWith the Ninja, Serpentine, Skeletons, Stone Army and the Overlord taken care of, *7:19KeplersSHE'S SCREWING WITH MY NINJAGO FANFIC *7:20Arya Elfhe can totally do whatever he wants, *7:20Nehpets700Well, not to the killing younglings thing. *7:20Arya Elfand he also, with the help of some form of black magic, *7:20Nehpets700And you kinda deserve it if you're writing Ninjago fanfiction. P * *7:20Arya Elfgives himself all the elemental powers. *7:21KeplersSTAHPPP *7:21Arya ElfSo, Ninjago is basically defenseless against him. *And so he takes over, *and with the help of his Nindroid friend, transfers his being to a Nindroid body. *The Nindroid is about the only thing he REALLY cares about. *7:22Nehpets700Lawl to this entire thread. Thread:2101#2 *7:22KeplersThis is rather morbid and totally kicking canon in the backside. *7:22Arya ElfSo after a thousand years or so, he tries to fix him. *And since he's fixed. ** , *he kills Jack. *7:22KeplersVhat *7:22Arya ElfHe was a special Nindroid. *Also had elemental powers that got locked away when parts of his programming were fused together. *7:24KeplersThis is totally not what I had planned. *7:25Arya ElfThe Nindroid then proceeds to destroy the rest of Ninjago. *Every little bit of it. *But when there's only a few people left, *the descendants of the Ninja that had escaped when Jack went through and killed everyone else, *the being of the first Spinjitsu Master intervenes, \ *and they rebuild Ninjago into a kinda post-apocalypse world. *(Cuz remember, the Nindroid bob destroyed it. ) ** Bob *So anyways, that's how the story should go. *7:27KeplersBut. *Back to Academy. *7:28Arya ElfXD *I still think it should be that way. * Category:Blog posts